Express the decimal as a percent. $0.63$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.63 = \dfrac{63}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.63} = 63\%$ $63$ per hundred = $63$ per cent = $63$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.